I just wanted to ask you out
by PrinceJayden
Summary: From his lips trailed the dark liquid that seeped from the now deceased monster. Say something! But what could he say? "Hiya." All Kouta wanted to do was ask Kaito out on a date not expose himself as a vampire. Now juggling being Riders, Dancers and everyday life how can they make this work?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai and TV Tokyo I do not own it in anyway, shape or form.

Welcome my friends, to the genaric vampire AU fanfic! (The crowd goes wild no pun intend R.I.P Hase!)

Alright, this really has no spefic timelime except for the fact that Kouta and Kaito are already Riders. But fear not, more are on their way.

* * *

Mai swatted at Kouta's hand "Kouta if you keep biting your nails, you'll have none left!" She half chuckled as she watched the man tear his eyes way from the other dance team. Enter Kouta Kazuraba, a young man with a passion for helping other and dancing. He looked young for his age with deep chocolate eyes and raven hair. "Sorry just nervous." He replied.

"Tsk. I can't believe them, coming to our stage like this." A young boy in his teens approached them, nodding his head towards a groups of men clad in black and red, Mitchy Kureshima. His arms crossed across his blue, white and houndstooth hoodie (yes that pattern has a name). "I mean, it's in the rules but they you'd think they would at least have the decency treat it like a game instead of collecting spots like trophies.", clicking his tongue in annoyance. Mai nodded. "They really don't have any respect."

"Oh come on, Kaito isn't so bad." He looked towards the man shyly over his shoulder. "I mean, he _is _a Rider. He works to fight against the Invess. So he can't all bad." Not once did he take his eyes off the brunette who was busy instructed his team, drawing a sip from his stainless water bottle. "But unlike you, he's been challenging Riders and taking their lockseeds." Mitchy scoffed, walking back to their own team. Kouta couldn't help but sigh Mitchy did have a point but it's not like he didn't either just under different cercumstances even if they they less fotunate.

On the other side of the grounds Kaito made his way to their stage, his hands shoved into his pockets while his shoes made a light clicking against the pavement. "Oi, are we going to do this or not?" His voice had a tang of distaste as if he had somewhere better to be. But consitering they were all just a group of guys who spent their days dancing he assumed that was not the case. "Of course!' Kouta piped quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. "Whatever. In 10?" Kouta nodded. "Yeah, sure." He turned and walked away. At that same moment Mai pulled him aside with a stupid grin plastered on her face. "What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. "You like him!" The girl squeeled, swatting at him playfully. "What? Kaito? No he's just a fellow dancer." He tried to stray his eyes away from her's but that was a thing about her. She could snuff out relationships before you, yourself could even begin to consiter crushing on someone. He collapsed on the grassy area of the lot. "Is it that obvious?"

"I knew it." She said triumpantly. "Shhhh! Please don't tell anyone I mean it." He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to sooth his beating heart. "I just really like him okay? And I want to know if or how I would even going about telling him."

"Well," She started, scrying for an idea in her scrunching adorning head. "You two meet on ocassion to talk about Rider-stuff, right?" He nodded slowly, not sure he liked where she was going with this. "Well you could persade him to meet you and instead of there being an invess you will be there to ask him out."

"Wait, wouldn't that be lying?"

"For the greater good." Mai smiled.

"Invess!"

Kouta's head shot upward. Through the crowd of rushing civilians he recognized it as the voice of Rat, a teammate of his. Turning to Mai he gave a sort of half-wave. "For the greater good." He joked before running off after the beast. "Henshin!" He called out, strapping on his belt on and placing his lock in the slot before bringing the sword down to meet into.

"ORANGE ARMS!"

Kaito Kumon turned his head towards the commotion . It was very now apparent their dance battle would have to wait. Reaching for his belt he realized taht if he stopped to Henshin now the monster would get away. So now he would have to put off activating it until he caught up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kouta, now in Gaim form head down the ally now in pursuit. He followed.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai and TV Tokyo I do not own it in anyway, shape or form.

This chapter is going to be really short because I will confess I wrote this stroy out of order and filled in the gaps but shhh... it's our secret.

Kaito gasped for air as he ran down the allyway, Kouta still in his line of vision but only just. Damn he was fast. He could hear the sounds of Invess' shrill call. He couldn't risk slowing down to Henshin and loosing track of it and that Gaim dancer. Turning the corner he came to a peir where he could clearly see Kouta fighting, the Daidaimaru sword at hand. He fished the lockseed from his pocket, already having the belt on hand. Once straped on he called out. "Henshin!"

"BANANA ARMS!"

Now armed and with a spear he charged towards the Invess in hopes to directly cut off Koua but as he found out before the man was quicker than he looked. The blue, gold and orange clad man blocked another blow, sending te Invess back a great distance. "Kaito! Get back to the stage, I can handle this guy!" He kicked the Invess in the stomach. There was nothing particularlly speacial about this one apart from maybe the colour of the claws but really it was nothing new. Who did Kouta think he was, telling him what to do? Not to sound snobbish but who were they to receive his full attenton? No, he was going to fight. "Kazuraba, if you don't move I swear-"

"Look out!" Kouta shoved him to the ground as the beast propelled himself forward like a boulder, ready to crush anything in it's path. And if he hadn't pushed him out of the way it would have. Kaito let out a hiss of pain when his knee collied with the ground, still dazed he stood shakily. He couldn't focus but he could hear perfectly. "Stay back I'll take care of it."

Grumbling he unlocked his belt returning to his normal attire. There was no way he was lugging around that armor when he could barely stand. Strange, he could usuall ytake a lot more damage then this, slowly he staggered to the trail of distruction they left behind. Boxes, crates and trashcans. The wreckage lead to a warehouse (because why not?). His vision now 20/20 Kaito entered to the facility only to have his nasal passages assulted by a foul smell, matalic and strong. What he saw was anything but what he expected, hunched over the Invess' body was Kouta. No longer Henshined but rather in his normal day wear just now drenched in a mixed hue of rust and mossy green.

"K-Kazuraba?!"

The raven haired man lifted his head, turning around in a rush. What the twenty three year old saw was what he consitered fiction. Petruding from his lips were a very small pair of canines that despite dyed in blood he could make out the razersharpe pearls. From his lips trailed the dark liquid that seeped from the now deseased monster.

_Say something!_But what could he say?

"Hiya."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai and TV Tokyo I do not own it in anyway, shape or form.

Greeting my little reading buddies! It is I, Jayden returning from the harsh reality that is everyday life to bring you another chapter of my fanfiction. Anywho, I know you just want to get on with the show so here we go!

*blows pixie dust in your face*

* * *

"Kaito, I can explain." The raven haired boy held out his hands, hopfully to show he wasn't going to hurt Kaito because believe it or not people don't react well to others drenched in blood, digging trough the remains of monsters. "What the..." Kaito scowered for words that couldn't quite touch his tongue. "What's going on?"

"I'm not going to lie this is kind of what it looks like-"

"Really? Do you go through the remains of Invess often?" His eyes were cold but his heart was afraid. At the same time he knew Kouta. He had for years and the young man he saw before him definitely walked, talked and looked like him but also was drenched in blood. If that's what you could call it. Inhaling, the dark ooze looked and smelled matalic as blood should but leaving an oddly bittersweet sting in his nasal passages. He exhaled, letting out a rough cough.

_At least he's not running away_, Kouta thought to himself, trying to wipe his palms on his faded khaki pants but as he glanced down he realized that only made it look worse and these pants were officaially beyond repair. But at least his hands were somewhat clean. Retracting his teeth such as a venomous snake he shyly licked his lips to dispose of any blood left. Kaito seemed to have calmed down maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He thought wrong. "Disgusting!" He growled before trying to exit as quickly as he could Kouta grabbed Kaito by the arm and swung him around so that he was now facing inside the warehouse again. "Let me go, Kazuraba." His tone was stern despite that fact that the bloodstained man's grip nearly tore his arm out of it's socket. His heart was beating a million miles per second, his mind was trying to process a thousand things at once.

The blood

Kouta

Invess dead

Kazuraba

Kouta

Blood

"What the hell are you, some kind of serial killer? cannibal? An Invess freak? Vampire?" The words flew out of his mouth like darts to a board. His mahogany brown eyes never leaving Kouta. Watching the man very closely a sense of dread washed over him as Kouta assumed the look of a kicked puppy at the sound of the word. "Shit. You're a freaking vampire arn't you?" The laugh that bellowed from his throat was nervous, unsettling and unnatural even for them. Shock filled Kouta's eyes. "Kaito as I told you, I don't want to lie to you. Never have I ever or ever will but you have to listen to me and not interupt me." The Baron's leader was drawing more and more away from him, he could tell. By the way his brow knitted emotions his mouth or eyes couldn't display, by the way his nose seemed to scrunch up ever so slightly like a kitten. Over the years of his interactions with the man he knew him to be somewhat rational if not threatened so if he could just get him to listen if only for a moment he knew he could get him to see the light of things. Or run for the hills but he prayed for the latter. "Kaito you've seen many weird things happen as a Rider, being one, Invess, the cracks, haven't you?" He pressed on, slowly, he knew he was threading water where the sharks roamed but he had to make use of his time. "Is it so far-fetched that people who live off the blood of others exist?" Kaito almost said yes but he kept quiet, torn between whether he should stay and hear him out or even gnawing his arm off in an attempt to escape. "Before the Invess broke free we just consitered it a game but now you see that they are real and they thrive by living off those lockseeds. You came to understand-"

"Yes, but that was over a course of time. This isn't something you spring on someone and expect them to understand!" Kouta let go of his arm slowly, loosening his grip so that the taller man could pry it away like a presious treasure. "You're right, that is unfair of me..." He brushed an eyelash from his cheek, trying to think of something he could say to make this situation just a tad better but he was seemingly at a dead end. He was out of alternitive explainations. For the longest time the two stood there, in the warehouse with nothing but a half-consumed Invess and and the dead silence between them. Kaito finally spoke up, "Kazubara," He started to say something else but instead of finishing he just walked past the Orange Rider and out of the building. There was nothing left to be said and the poor little vampire man was left alone with his bloodied pants and favorite sweater. He didn't look twice at the Invess, too ashamed at both his heritage and his failure to convince Kaito to stay. His sneakers made a squishing sound against the gravel as he walked home. He felt the blood seep through the soles earlier. He would throw he these shoes way the first chance he got.

**TBC**

**IMPORTANT! **

Okay I'll be honest I had no idea how I was going to write this chapter and still have know Idea why I'm trying but I figured with all the shannigans that goes on around them he wouldn't throw a huge, huge fit, right? I toned it down a bit. But hey, it's better than Bella Swan. "How long have you been seventeen?" Pfffft.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer! Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai and TV Tokyo I do not own it in anyway, shape or form.

I'm here!

*Gets boo-ed off stage*

* * *

Kouta had gone home that night to a note on the fridge and dinner in the microwave. 'Had to work an extra shift. I put leftovers in the fidge and measured your injections. They're in the cupboard, love Akira'. He was counting on that. Setting the mircowave to 6:00 he pressed start and journied to his room where he kept a sercet stash of garbage bags filled in this closet filled to the brim with torn, stained clothes and tossed his khaki pants in. After changing into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt he quickly made a trip outside to dispose of the ruined articles of clothing. Trudging up the stairs he let his mind wander back to the earlier events of today.

'_Disgusting_', that's what he had said.

'_This isn't just something you spring on someone and expect them to understand_' .

That was true. He took the needle from it's repective place and instead of injecting himself he let his thumb rest on the seringe handle as it disclarged the matalic, liquid life down the drain. Popping open the microwave after at least 30 repetitive beeps, his luck only worsened.

He'd overdone his dinner.

"Where did you disapear off to?" Rat asked early the next morning and handed Kouta a water bottle. The man known as simply as 'Rat' swept his bangs from his eyes in an attempt to actually do something managable with it. "I mean, one Invess took you that long?" Kouta chuckled nervously. "I had some stuff to do like work and covering up a few loose ends.". The two dancers enter the building to the Gaim hide out where they were greeted the familiar flabouant colours and jumble of knicknacks. Mai followed behind. "You're not thinking of leaving again are you?" She asked half jokingly but he knew by the way her eyes avoided his she somehow believed and feared her own question. He had left them once before, upbruptly and in the lurch with confused feelings and and even more confused mind. They soon forgave him after he rejoined along with the aid of the Rider belt but she still wasn't convinced he was here to stay. This time she had a reason to make a valid excuse for him, knowing all about Kouta's plans to ask the Baron leader out on a date. She wouldn't unless it came to that though. "I ran into Kaito," He started, hoping the others wouldn't prod him futher. "There was a bit of a fight but we handled it."

Rat rolled his eyes and took a seat on one of the high stools. "That guy, first he takes our stage and now our reputation as being the only team with an armored rider? He's helping clean up the streets but still..." He trailed off, greeting the other members of their dance crew. Mai pulled Kouta off to the side, once out of earshot, she gave the man a good wack on the arm. "Not even an E-Mail or text, really? What happened?" Mai was a sweet girl but a heavy weight box champion if she wanted the details on something she couldn't have. He rubbed his arm gingerly. "Nothing."

She blinked. Once, twice then another slap followed. "'Nothing'? Don't give me that." Mai huffed. "Well I didn't exactly _tell_ him." Kouta's cheeks darkened like an august storm (1). "I mean, I meant to but we got into a fight and well it didn't even well," See? He could lie and tell the vague truth. "and I want my confession to end on a good note, y'hear?" She could understand that. She didn't like it but she understood. She then focused on comforting the heartbroken man. "You'll get 'em next time."

He frowned. He didn't want to 'get 'em next time' he wanted to have a paperback novel romance. He wanted to be normal. Well as normal as he could be. _Okay, now you're just being silly. _He tugged on the ends of his nails with sharp canines, trying to bite the whitest layer off. He would've gone home and sulked in his room but he'd never hear the end of it from his sister. His eyes wandered to Rat and Chucky whom were practicing a warm up rutine. He tried his very best to pay attention to Mai but just couldn't focus, her words flowed like a waterfall, rushing down the other ear and crashing to the floor.

**TBC**

**(1) **Where I live in August we have really bad thunderstorms. I kind of got used to using that as relation.

I will not elaborate on the injections until the time comes *Snaps fingers* Jayden out!

(But don't come to my house and threaten me or my action figures I beg of you.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! Kamen Rider is owned by Bandai and TV Tokyo I do not own it in anyway, shape or form.

I actually made a decent chapter.

* * *

Kaito adjusted the collar of his coat as he walked through the streets of Zawame, his mind muddled and his eyes wild. It had been three days since he last saw the cheerful, hyperactive Gaim dancer known as Kouta Kazuraba. But he knew better he knew the same lips that formed his friendly smile also hide behind them the murderous tool of a killer. _Don't be paranoid. And It's early there's no way he'll be up-_

His shoes made and awful squeeling sound as he came to a hault for the person who had exited the storefront and cut him off.

"Kaito!"

Just his dumb luck. From the shop entrance in front of him, a young man with messy dark hair emurged with shopping bags at hand, wide-eyes and a grin even wider. It was Kouta, dressed in a light spring coat and patched up jeans that barely passed as rags. It took the Baron dancer a few seconds to collect himself and keep his jaw from hitting the floor. "Stalker..." He mumbled under his breath, making his way around the man and on his way. He tried to slow his heart down. The sudden incounter with the bloodsucking Rider nearly caused a heartattack but he tried not to show it. "Wait!" Kouta tried not to fumble as he caught up to him. Dispite finding out that the shorter male was that of the undead he honestly wasn't as afraid as he thought he's been. Sure he'd locked his windows and bedroom door that night but who didn't now-a-days with the Invess running around.

"Please Kaito wait up. I'm not stalking you i swear! I was shopping for groceries." He explained, lifting his arms now decorated in bags. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the man trail behind him with hopeful eyes and a nose red from the cool morning air. He almost stoped to hear him out. Almost. "Don't you have a coffin you could just go and crawl into?" He spat, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Oh ha-ha. No, I'll have you know that is a myth as is burning at sunlight, garlic, and turning into a bat." He said dryly and for once he sounded as old as he really was. "Why are you telling me this?" It was already weird enough that the two were talking about this in the first place. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" "Because you're already too deep in it. Believe me, not all Riders are exactly humane." He drew out the 'ane' to emphise that he was trying to make their speech a little more subtle. Kaito also realized he was crazy for actually listening to him - on and on about the subject. They turned the corner and Kaito hoped the other would turn at the stoplight but it was very obvious that it wasn't happening. "I did. And that didn't exactly work did it?" Kaito tried to make sense of what he meant but he didn't have to. Taking a long stride with his right foot, Kouta cut him off just as he did before, this time intentional, eager to make his point. I hardly the most graceful manner he switched the hand that he held the plastic bags with so that he had a free one to gueture and make good use. "I'm still a _vampire _but," He seemed almost tired of the word but carried on."I'm also still Kouta and you're still Kaito." His index finger poked him in the chest, testing his boundaries and he was treading water, hoping Kaito wouldn't call his fake confidence bluff. There was no sign of anger in his eyes. Good. "Make your point, will you?" His lips formed a tight line. "reguardless of what I told you we're still Riders and we have a duty to stop the Invess. I'll make such I'll steer clear of you but you also have to keep my request."

"And what might that be?" He folded his arms across his chest, not really sure what else to do. He was in uncharted territory, Kouta finally seemed like athe adult he was with hs posture straight like a ruler and tone serious. Even the little goofy smile that doned his face was nowhere to be scene. "We still have our usual meetings about what to do about these Invess attacks. Me not being human doesn't change that and neither does your fear. See you around." His voice nearly cracked but it was harly noticable as he turned on his heel and crossed the light, leaving Kaito by his lonesome having not agreed to any of it and still maulling over the details. His hand felt his neck. _Huh. no marks._ He thought humorously to himself.

Kouta tripped crossing the street.

**TBC**

Let it be know that I uploaded two chapters in one day and am feeling fabulous.

Now all that's left on my to-do list is Kill Mitchy, make sure the emperor of darkness from toqger doesn't get absorbed again and prevent the upcoming school semeister.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Kamen Rider it's owned by Bandai and Toei.

So we're greeting to the end of Gaim and I can admit that I am sad. I've come to love all these idiots and I don't want to see them go. Oh well enough of me. Here have this chapter I wiped up despite having a ton of work to do.

* * *

Kouta was greeted with a lecture as he entered the small living space that evening, arms weighed heavy with with bags of groceries. "Where were you?" Akira practically howled. He had been late coming back from the shopping and as he'd judged by the time she should have been home early from her work with her neatly pressed blazer and briefcase. But her face was worn and tired with mangled locks and pressed lips.

"Sorry, sis." He sighed, placing the plastic bags on the counter top. "I didn't mean to be so late, honest. I ran into a friend and we started talking." He wouldn't tell her he'd been talking to the former leader of a rival dance team. She'd already been disappointed enough that he'd been hanging out with Mai and the others again instead of working double shifts like she had.

"It's past seven." She stated firmly and placed her hand on her hip like she was expecting him to catch on to something she already knew. Which of course he indeed did. The injections. Of course he'd forgotten about them with all this commotion. "Right my shots..." He began unloading the food despite his sister's urging and prompting. "Kouta! Do you want you be-" Akira's voice raised to above it's normal tone. She was worried and Kouta really couldn't blame her. A small smile and a pat on the shoulder later the Gaim warrior opened the cupboard, and took out the familiar small needle. He then lend back on the counter and displayed the syringe just for his own humor and draw out her patience. He wasn't a cruel person but sometimes his sister needed to learn that he knew what his schedule was and he wasn't just a kid in high school anymore. The cool metal slid into his skin so easily he added a wince just for show. "There. Happy and healthy."

Akira 'tsked'.

"You'll get an infection that way next time clean it off with a cotton swab."

Kouta doubted it.

He'd lived through a gunshot wound twice and internal bleeding of the brain. But she didn't need to know that, this woman- his sister needed to know she was in charge and able to care and provide for her baby brother. He just needed to fill that role, take injection like a good human and live with that. He could do that it wasn't too hard but living through this life afraid to ask a boy you like out? Ha! Well that was a different story and Kouta would reserve his right to be at least a little scared. "We'll have salad and what's left of the vegetable mix." Akira said, unloading the groceries for him while he zoned out. "Sound good?"

Kouta nodded.

That sounded very good.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Kamen rider it's owned by Bandai and Toei.

I'm so happy my Kouta hoodie arrived and so in it's honor I thought I's write a chapter.

Keep in mind that I will edit these things because the flow to me through this so far

* * *

His movements were hesitant against the Invess, despite each swing slicing the monsters accurately and precise. He couldn't get a certain raven haired dancer out of his head. Images flashed before his eyes of Kouta Kazuraba, the smile's smile and determination. He had to get better- he had to beat him. He suspected it was his competitive side that prompted him or maybe it was the new found discovery of his rival not even being human. That would accoun for his strength. For a non-human, Kouta seemed to take the most humane route, not wanting anyone to be hurt and putting himself in harm's way. Kaito couldn't help but admire that. The orange samurai's free will and compassion. Something he, himself could not bring to life unless it resided in the rhythm of his feet when dances and combat. Kouta had looked at him with such feeling like he was the one who was actually caring enough when it was really he. He urged Kaito to help help him.

The red clad man cut another Invess down with a sift swing of his lance. He would like to say that he could do this all on his own but then he would be letting his pride use him as a puppet. He removed his lock and let the power from the henshin wash off of him just in time for the sky's thunder to signal him for a downpour.

He limped into the Baron's base that evening, drenched in the sky's water and skin kissed with cuts. He put up a front with a seemingly stoic look, pushing on the glass of the front doors, they opened easily. A small brunette in a bolo tie and short jacket greeted him. "Kaito! Where have you been, man?" From a distance Zach sat in a corner table with square eys on the tv's news broadcast. He was grateful that at least Zach didn't bombard him with questions as soon as he entered the room. "Just taking care of more cracks." He replied, brushing the man with a slingshot off. He knew he kept a spair set of clothes aside somewhere in the back room. "Wow more cracks have been showin' up lately, huh?" Kouta overheard Peco say to his friend. "Yeah but we can't do anything about it I mean-" Zach trailed off, a sollum look on his features. "Kaito can handle it." Really? beacuse Kaito wasn't so sure anymore. The brunette grabbed a new set of pants and shirt, taking the phonebook with him. Kazuraba. It wasn't a very common name and Kaito would no doubt use that excuse if the number he found was indeed the very same Kouta Kazuraba he'd been scrolling for. _Am I really taking up his offer? I must be crazy. _The vampire man's face was so clear in his mind it might as well been the real thing. He wanted to beat him but the Invess would need to be at least at a low level if that dream were to ever happen.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Everybody, let's raise our glass in a toast to the finale of the the break-dancing fruit samurai... wait it was called Kamen Rider Gaim? I've been lied to! Someone alert the media there is news. ews I tell you! News! Okay in all seriousness thank you, Gaim for a memorible year that provided us with laugghter, evil sixteen year old psychos, oranges and Takatora's cheekbones. Thank you Gaim and hopefully this won't be the last we see of you and your wonderful cast.

Now in the topic of the story I'm going to start incorperating things from episodes 40 and so on. It won't be for a while but it will so I'll warn you if I start to tread in spoiler's waters. It's a dangerous place, don't go without a life jacket.

* * *

Chapter 8

Kouta nearly choked on the carrot stick he'd been chewing on. "K-Kaito?" He lowered his voice and turned his back away from his sister, Akira who'd seated herself at the table for a meal with him. Normally she would ignore the ringing unless it was an emergency or work-related she didn't care for it. Dinner was meant for family bonding time but she'd allowed the young man to answer it today, why? Only the universe's cosmic energy knows but he was ever so glad he did. He practically jumped at the sound of Kaito's gruff voice on the other line. "Kaito this is a surprise!" There was no trace of lies in that statement because it was the truth. "Why did you call me? Is it an Invess attack?" He straightened his posture at all the possibilities of why the Baron leader had called him. "No. Well it's related to that but no, not now." He kept it short, his breathing light against the speaker. "I've been thinking about what you said and you're..." He heard what must have been a groan before he continued. "You're right. At the rate the Invess have been appearing and the increase and cracks we'll at least have to come to some kind of compromise." Kouta's jaw nearly dropped. _Kaito's agreeing ith me? My speech got through to him._ He let his chest puff out a little as he felt himself fill to the brim with pride. "You still there, Kazuraba?"

Kouta snapped back to reality. "Of course! And I think it's great that you see it my way. Well, _our _way. And I promise I won't be a burden or anything. I'll-" Kaito's voice cut through his own, strong and direct without fault. "Listen here, I agreed to work with you. This does not make us friends, chums, nothing of the sort. Only comrades in battles. Do you hear me?" The Gaim dancer nodded, his mood deflating faster than any air balloon. "Do you understand?" Kouta nodded even though he new Kaito couldn't see him and whispered 'yes'. "Good. Now I want to meet with you discus somethings." Kouta almost suggested the next morning he would be free but he remembered he had plans with Mai and Mitchy so that wasn't going to work so when Kaito offered tomorrow afternoon he jumped at it, accepting. "Kaito before you hang up I just want to let you know, I appreciate this. You putting aside your dislike for _me._" He poked at his fangs with his teeth and hoped Kaito understood what he meant and he did, scoffing. "Oh please. I've seen weirder things in the past few months." Kouta wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing but at least he was able to hang up the phone on a somewhat more relaxed note. Kaito need his help and he was going to give it his all, damn it.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own Kamen rider it's owned by Bandai and Toei.

I like making Mitchy hateable. He's an excellent character and well-wrtten but there's so much potention for hate I simply cannot resist. Anyway continue with the story guys and stick with me please.

* * *

"You're going to meet with Kaito?" Mitchy looked like an abstract painting and Kouta couldn't quite make sense of his expression and what it held. "Yeah we're going to make a battle plan. You know, how to deal with the Invess threat and all." Mitchy tossed a desperate look to Mai whom was practicing a spin while her friends bickered over the topic of Kaito Kumon. "I think he should do it." She spoke thoughtfully taking in all accounts both Kouta's personal gain and the safety of the city. "Mai-san!" Mitchy adjusted his purple wool scarf around his neck with an appalled expression. Even Mai agreed? Had everyone gone mad? "Listen Kouta-san," The honorific heavy in his words. "I get it. Strengthening forcing is a good idea but Kaito Kumon? The same man who beat you to a pulp if I remember correctly." His words stung with the truth. Kaito wasn't the most well-rounded individual but he meant well with this plan, Kouta could feel it. "That was so long ago. Like, a month and if it can help with our situation I'll do whatever it takes." He words weren't the strongest speech he'd given but it showed his determination just as boldly. "Come on Mitchy, let Kouta try. What harm could it-"

"WHAT HARM? Kouta! I mean it, I can't stand by you in this decision." Venom laced his words and poisoned his friends. How could they be so blind? _Idiots!_ He thought bitterly. The leader looked hurt resembling more of a kicked puppy than a human being. "Mitchy..." The teenager managed to take in calming breaths, his jaw still sharp and hitched in rage. "I need so time to think." He mumbled with aching teeth, brushing right past the Rider with noting but the sound of his sneakers squeezing against the floor.

**TBC**


End file.
